A Broken Promise
by Yuii
Summary: Today was the 2553th day since Syaoran left her for Hong Kong. Tomorrow would be the exact day he left. 'Tomorrow, I'll see his sweet face again.' Sakura thought as she fell back onto her bed. !COMPLETED! plz R&R!
1. Ch1 A Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its charaters. They belong to CLAMP! So please don't sue me! But I do own my story and did NOT copy ANYBODY. Please do not chase after me with a butcher knife saying I stole your story! Now that that's all cleared up, please enjoy my story!  
  
**A Broken Promise**  
  
**Chapter 1: A Broken Promise**  
  
It's been 6 years and 363 days. Sakura crossed out another day on her calender. Today was the 2553th day since Syaoran left her for Hong Kong. Tomorrow would be the exact day he left. She sighed, hugging the calender in her arms, falling back onto her bed. Tomorrow she will see his sweet face again.  
  
That's what he had promised 6 years and 364 days ago. He had promised that he'd return. To Sakura's side, in exactly 7 years time. Tomorrow was that day. She stared at the ceiling, heart beating faster than it has ever had before.  
  
_I wonder if he's changed? Maybe he looks different? What if he loves somebody else already? Maybe he's found somebody in Hong Kong?_ Sakura closed her eyes, trying to imagine him, but couldn't. _He's 18 this year. And me too. He must look different. No doubt about it. Tomorrow, I will meet him at the airport, and see him again. Tomorrow, I will confess to him that I like him too. I never did give him an answer....._  
  
Sakura put down the calender and reached for the teddy bear. It was still in perfect shape, sitting on her bed. She picked it up and hugged it.   
  
"Syaoran's coming tomorrow!" She whispered to the teddy bear quietly.  
  
She sat up, watching her clock tick. Tick...............tick...............tick...............Time was going so slowly.  
  
_Come on clock....hurry up!_  
  
She lay back down on her bed. Putting the teddy bear back into its original place, and went under her covers. Watching the ceiling, listening to the clock, and thinking about tomorrow, she slowly fell asleep.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Sakura's alarm clock interrupted Sakura's heavy sleep.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura rolled over, reaching for the clock. _Shut up, clock! I don't have work today!_ She slammed her hand on the clock, making it silent again. 10 seconds later, another alarm clock rang, she slammed that one as well, suffering the same fate was the last alarm clock. Another 10 seconds passed and her last clock rang. Finally, she sat up, and turn off the alarm properly.  
  
_18 years old and I'm still like always, late!_ She looked at the clock, wondering why she had set all three clocks to wake her up at 7:30. She was about to fall back to sleep when she remembered.  
  
_Syaoran! I have to go to the airport today!_ Sakura set down the clock that was in her hands, and quickly changed into a light pink t-shirt and a hot pink mini-skirt, and combed her auburned colored, shoulder-length hair, putting it up the way she did 7 years ago. She looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
_Would make-up overdo it?_ She thought to herself. _Yeah...._ She decided not to put on any make-up. She grabbed her bag with her Sakura cards, cell phone, house and car keys in it and practically jumped down the stairs.  
  
"'Morning!" She yelled out.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura." Sakura's father said to her, looking up from his newspaper.  
  
"Morning squirt." Touya said. "Has the world gone upside down? The monster woke up at 7:30 today!"  
  
Sakura decided to ignore the comment, sitting down to eat the breakfast Touya had made.  
  
She ate quickly, then put her dishes in the sink.  
  
"I'm leaving now. Bye dad! Bye Touya!" She said quickly, running out the door and driving off in her white car.  
  
She arrived at the airport early. Before Syaoran's plane even arrived. _Good, I got here early._ She went to a coffee shop at the airport and ordered a coffee.  
  
She took her coffee and sat down at a table, slowly sipping it.  
  
Soon, 7:30 became 8:00. then 8:00 became 8:25. In five minutes Syaoran would be arriving! Sakura's heart beat faster and faster. She sat at the table, playing with the empty coffee cup.  
  
One minute passed......  
  
Two minutes passed.....  
  
Three minutes passed.....  
  
Four mintues passed.......  
  
Time seemed to have stopped, because the fifth minute refused to come.  
  
Four minutes....  
  
Four mintues....  
  
Finally, the fifth minute came. Sakura stood up, throwing the empty cup in the trash can. She walked over to the arrival gate (A/N I really don't know what it's called, sorry!), and waited patiently.  
  
"Plane 43 from Hong Kong to Japan have arrived." An announcer announced. I watched the gate open, letting a swarm of people out, meeting their loved ones, friends, and family.  
  
I watched everyone from plane 43 come out. No Syaoran. He told Sakura he'd be on plane 43!   
  
_Where is he? Maybe he didn't catch the first plane. Maybe he's on plane 44._ Sakura decided to wait for plane 44. It came an hour later. At 9:30. She looked for Syaoran in the huge crowd of people, but he wasn't there.  
  
No! He promised me! Sakura leaned against the railing. I'm gunna wait for plane 45 to come. He must be on that one! That plane was supposed to come at 10:30, but there was a delay, so it ended up coming at 11.  
  
Syaoran, where are you? Sakura spoke in her mind, as she watched for a brown haired boy come out of the arrival gate. But he didn't come out. _He's broken his promise._ Sakura thought sadly. _I'm never gunna forgive him for this._

Sakura drove around randomly, with no set destination. She was going to go to Penguin Park with Syaoran when she picked him up. But now that he wasn't there, she didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go home. She'd start crying as soon as she went home and saw that teddy bear. She wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
But Sakura, thinking she was driving around with no destination, ended up driving to Penguin Park. She parked at a parallel parking, and sat on the swings at Penguin Park. She was supposed to confess that she loved Syaoran too. Right here at Penguin Park. This park meant alot to Sakura because a lot had happened here.  
  
She sat on the swings quietly, without swinging, for a while. _Why? Why did he break his promise?_ She sat on the swing, tears rolling down her soft, rosy cheeks._Maybe he didn't keep his promise in mind. Maybe he's meeting his girlfriend in Hong Kong right now. Forgetting about me....._  
  
Sakura stood up, drying her tears with the back of her hand. _I will not cry. Everything will be okay._ She walked back to where she parked her car and drove home.  
  
As soon as she came home, the phone rang.  
  
"Touya? Dad? Anyone?" She yelled into an empty house while trying to take off her shoes. They had both left for work after Sakura left.  
  
_Ugh, no one's home!_ Sakura finally managed to take her shoes off and ran into the living room to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Sakura speaking!" She said into the phone.  
  
"Sakura? It's me, Meilin! You've got to come to Hong Kong right now!" Meilin's voice was pure worry, making Sakura worry as well.


	2. Ch2 A Fate Determining Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its charaters. They belong to CLAMP!. But I do own my story and did NOT copy ANYBODY. Please do not chase after me with a butcher knife, saying I stole your story! Now that that's all cleared up, please enjoy my story!   
  
**A Broken Promise**  
  
**Chapter 2: A Fate Determining Accident**  
  
"What's wrong, Meilin?" Sakura asked Meilin, voice shaking with worry. _Is it Syaoran? Is he in trouble?_  
  
"It's Syaoran! He got into a car accident on his way to the airport! Now he's unconcious in the hostpital!" Meilin said as Sakura's eyes widen in horror.  
  
_Syaoran! No! Are you alright?_ Sakura's mind yelled out, but no one gave her the answer she wanted. Sakura was silent.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura?" Meilin said worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, Meilin, I'll come right now." Sakura said into the receiver. "Bye!" She hung up before Meilin could say anything. There was no time! Syaoran was unconcious in the hostpital!  
  
She grabbed her money she's been saving up from her jobs. Then wrote a quick note, leaving it on the kitchen counter.  
  
Dad, Touya,   
  
I went to Hong Kong for a personal reason. Call me on my cell phone when you get this.  
  
Love, Sakura.  
  
She grabbed her bag, then waved a taxi to the airport. That's when she realized she had no plane ticket. She went to the customer services counter and spoke to a lady working there.  
  
"Excuse me, is there still an extra seat on the plane from here to Hong Kong right now?" Sakura said, hoping that she'd say yes.  
  
"Let me check." The lady said with a kind smile, then started typing on a computer. "Yes. The plane will be leaving in ten minutes. Go to departure gate 21. The plane ticket will cost you $600. Please pay here."  
  
"Ok." Sakura took out $600 from her wallet. _There goes a whole months of savings!_ _Oh well, for Syaoran, I can give up anything!_ She gave the lady the money, and she took the plane ticket from her. "Arigato!"   
  
She ran to departure gate 21. Five more minutes to go. She gave the person her ticket and went onto the plane. Her seat was by the window. She calculated about how long it would take for her to get to Hong Kong. Probably about 5 hours.....Right now it was 1:00, so she should get there by 6:00.  
  
The plane ride went smoothly. No delays, no plane crash. She grabbed her luggage. Which was just her handbag, then she called Meilin with her cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Meilin speaking." Meilin said into the receiver, her voice sounded shaky, as if she's been crying for a long time now.  
  
"Meilin! It's me, Sakura, I'm at the Hong Kong airport right now. Can you pick me up?" Sakura said quickly.  
  
"I'll be there in half an hour." Meilin said, then they both hung up.  
  
Sakura walked around in the airport, living the longest half hour of her life. She stepped outside for some fresh air and saw Meilin's red car.  
  
"Sakura! Come!" A girl with waist-length black hair called out her name from the open window. Sakura rushed over to her car, sitting in the passenger seat beside her.  
  
Most of the car trip to the hostpital was silent. Sakura had tried to talk with Meilin, but it was obvious they both wanted to think their own thoughts.  
  
"Is Syaoran ok?" Sakura asked Meilin.  
  
"No. The doctor said he lost a lot of blood. He's still unconcious." Meilin said, tears coming to her eyes. She blinked them away, trying to concentrate on the road.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the hostpital. They went to room 18, where Syaoran was sleeping silently like Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Yelan, Syaoran's mother was there was well. Sitting there, her eyes red and puffy, she had obviously been crying. Meilin sat down beside Yelan, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Auntie, why don't we go to the cafeteria and get some food? Sakura will watch Syaoran, ok?" Meilin said, blinking back her tears. She knew she'd burst out in tears again if she stayed any longer. Yelan nodded, and the two of them went out of room 18.  
  
"Syaoran. I'm sorry." Sakura spoke to the still body. She sat by his bedside, holding his hand. "Syaoran. I'm sorry I said I wasn't going to forgive you. I didn't know this happened. I'm sorry you tried to keep your promise. This is my fault. I know." Her eyes was filled with tears, but she wouldn't let them pour out. She knew Syaoran would hate it if she was crying.  
  
Sakura heard a ruffling sound. It was coming from her bag. She reached for it, but was too late. The Sakura cards came flying out, forming a ring around both Sakura and Syaoran. The Unnamed card, the one with the heart and wings on it, landed on Syaoran's chest.  
  
"Syaoran. I'm sorry!" Sakura called out. Squeezing Syaoran's hand harder. A single crystal tear fell on Syaoran's pale cheek. Another rolled down along with it. That tear didn't belong to Sakura. That tear had rolled out of Syaoran's eye.  
  
Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand lightly. But enough so Sakura could feel it. _Am I dreaming? Is Syaoran waking up?  
_  
"Syaoran! Wake up!" Sakura couldn't hold her tears in anymore. They came pouring out. "Wake up...." The Sakura cards returned to the book. Hidden in her bag.  
  
"Syaoran. Please wake up. Please......" Sakura held Syaoran's hand, eyes closed, with tears running down her face. "Syaoran....I.....I.......I love........"  
  
"Miss. You must leave now. We need to take care of the patient." The doctor came in, telling Sakura to leave the room, interrupting her confession.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sakura nodded apolegetically, picked up her bag, dried her tears, then left the room. She sat down on the bench facing the closed door of room 18. She couldn't see what was happening in there.   
  
She stared at the door, without blinking, thinking about nothing. Except for Syaoran. Please wake up, Syaoran. For long moments she sat there, staring at the closed door.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura?" Meilin said, looking at Sakura. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sakura looked up to see Meilin looking at her. "Yes. I'm ok."  
  
"Where are you staying tonight?" Meilin said, reminding Sakura what time it was. It was 11:00 at night.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll try to get a hotel." Sakura replied.  
  
"You can come over to my apartment." Meilin offered kindly, trying to smile., but couldn't.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Meilin drove Sakura to her apartment. She lived alone now. Away from Syaoran, and her family.  
  
"Excuse the messiness." Meilin said as she unlocked the door. Sakura wasn't really paying any attention. She nodded and walked in after Meilin.  
  
"Sit here, I'll get us some tea." Meilin told Sakura. She went into the kitchen and came out with a two cups and a teapot on a tray 15 minutes later. She poured a cup for Sakura, then one for herself.  
  
"Here." Meilin picked up the teacup and passed it to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks, Meilin." Sakura said sadly. She sipped the tea and went back to her dazed self again.  
  
Meilin knew Sakura was worried about Syaoran. She was too. She finished her tea and asked Sakura if she wanted to shower.  
  
"Yes." Sakura replied.  
  
"Do you have a change of clothes?" Meilin asked.  
  
Sakura looked at what she was wearing. A light pink tshirt and the hot pink miniskirt. "No."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get you something." Meilin went to her room and took out a white tshirt and baby blue shorts.  
  
"Here." Meilin put the clothes and a towel in Sakura's hands and told her to take a shower. Meilin turned on the t.v. so the atmosphere didn't seem as sad.  
  
Meilin sighed and turned off the t.v. It didn't help at all. She sat on the couch quietly, staring into space.  
  
Sakura took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was warm. But it wasn't comforting at all. She quickly took a shower and dried herself with a towel. She put on the clothes and went back to the living room. She saw Meilin, asleep on the couch.  
  
_Poor Meilin. She must be so tired._ Sakura decided to let Meilin keep sleeping on the couch, so she could get her rest. Sakura couldn't sleep. Everytime she tried to close her eyes, Syaoran's unconcious face appeared in her head. She sat on a chair in the kitchen. She took out the Sakura cards from her bag and looked at them.   
  
All the cards remained still except for one. The Unnamed card floated out of her hand, getting her attention. She put down all the cards and reached for the floating card. It had a heart in the middle, with a pair of wings wrapped around the heart. It didn't have a name. Sakura thinks it represents the love between Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
_Syaoran....._The scene of Syaoran's confession played in her mind.  
  
He had said "I love you." _I wish I was brave enough to tell you that I love you too. But I couldn't._ Sakura put the cards back into her bag. When she did, her cell phone rang. Quickly, she answered it so it wouldn't wake Meilin.  
  
"Hello? Sakura speaking." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura! It's me, Touya. What do you think your doing, flying over to Hong Kong just like that?" Touya yelled into the receiver.  
  
"I'm sorry. Syaoran got into a car accident and I wanted to make sure he was ok. Sorry, Touya." Sakura explained, tears coming to her eyes as she told Touya what happened to Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just be safe, ok?" Touya said kindly, now that he knew what had happened.  
  
"I will, Touya."  
  
"Bye. Keep in touch, ok?"  
  
"Kay. Bye." Sakura said and hung up. She stared at the phone in her hand. But her mind wasn't on the phone. It was on Syaoran. Again.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. Sleep was slowly working its magic on her. She fell asleep, dreaming of a car accident..... 


	3. Ch3 Sakura's New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its charaters. They belong to CLAMP!. But I do own my story and did NOT copy ANYBODY. Please do not chase after me with a butcher knife, saying I stole your story! Now that that's all cleared up, please enjoy my story!   
  
**A Broken Promise**  
  
**Chapter 3: Sakura's New Home**  
  
Morning came and the sun shone on Meilin's sleeping body. She woke to the sunshine. _Where is Sakura?_ She went to the kitchen and saw her, sleeping on the chair, head resting against the back of the chair.  
  
Meilin prepared breakfast and woke Sakura up.  
  
"Sakura. Wake up." She said as she shook Sakura a bit.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura blinked. "Where am I?" She looked around and realized she was at Meilin's house. "Oh! Good morning Meilin."  
  
"Good morning Sakura. I made breakfast." Meilin said and set down two plates of food. Meilin sat down at the table and ate hers. Sakura went to brush her teeth and changed, then came out and nibbled on some of it.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong? You should eat something." Meilin said when she finished her food.  
  
"I'm ok. I don't feel like eating. Sorry Meilin."  
  
"It's alright. I understand." Meilin said as she collected Sakura's barely touched plate of food.  
  
Meilin drove Sakura to the hostpital and they sat by Syaoran's bed.  
  
_Syaoran. Wake up. Sakura really wants to see you._ Meilin thought to herself. She watched Syaoran, missing him. She knew Syaoran didn't love her. She didn't mind. _I couldn't do what Sakura can do for Syaoran anyway._   
  
Sakura sat quietly by Syaoran, holding his hand. "I'm staying."  
  
"Huh?" Meilin was confused. Staying where? For what?  
  
"I'm staying in Hong Kong until Syaoran wakes up."  
  
"Oh.....ok...."  
  
"I'm going to rent a place to live and find a job. It shouldn't be too hard!" Sakura said with lots of confidence.  
  
"You can come live with me, if you want. We can split the rent." Meilin offered.  
  
"Thanks, Meilin." Sakura said and hugged Meilin.  
  
Ever since that day, Sakura stayed in Hong Kong, living with Meilin. Meilin had found a job for Sakura. Acting. She was pretty good at that. Meilin worked part time at a coffee shop, because she was in school, studying to be a lawyer.  
  
Everyday, Sakura went to work. Every night, she went to visit Syaoran. She soon became famous in the acting carrer in Hong Kong. A lot of famous guys from Hong Kong wanted to date her, but she always turn them down. She stayed loyal to Syaoran.  
  
She lived in Hong Kong for almost a year now. Today was the 364th day. Tomorrow would be the exact day Syaoran was supposed to meet her at the airport. She crossed out another day on her calender. She had grown to keep that a habit. Syaoran still hasn't awaken. He was getting better, according to the doctors, but he still wasn't waking up.  
  
His will wasn't strong enough, they said. Sakura didn't lose faith. She still visited him every night after work. Talking to him.  
  
_Today is the 365th day. A whole year has passed since Syaoran's coma._ They were now 19. Meilin decided to go to England to continue her studies. Sakura would have to live alone in Hong Kong.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. But I need to continue my studies." Meilin said as she hugged Sakura at the airport.  
  
"It's....alright." Sakura said, tears coming to her eyes. Not only because Meilin was leaving. Also because it ws this very airport that had determined Syaoran's fate.  
  
"Call me if Syaoran wakes up, ok?" Tears were coming to Meilin's eyes as well. She didn't want to leave. But she still has a whole life ahead of her.  
  
"Good bye, Meilin. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Good bye, Sakura." They hugged each other one last time and Meilin disappeared in the distance. Into the departure gate.  
  
A week later, Sakura was fired.   
  
"Fired? Why?" Sakura asked her boss. He gave no reason. That meant Sakura had to find another job.  
  
She couldn't find one for a whole week. But finally, she found one. Fashion designing. _That should be okay for me!_ She called the number and told them she was interested. They called her to go for an interview.  
  
She arrived at the huge company. She walked inside and the receptionist told her which room to go to.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. Come in." A female voice told her. Sakura went into her room and her eyes grew wide with surprise.  
  
"Tomoyo! It's you!" Sakura exclaimed, forgetting they were having a job interview.  
  
"Sakura! I knew it was you!" A girl with dark violet hair and amethyst eyes said with a smile.  
  
Sakura calmed down and they had a proper interview. The job was for modelling clothes. The company name was T. Daidouji Fashions. Sakura should have known. Three days later, Sakura received a call that told her she could come to work the next day.  
  
Everything was going alright. Sakura was a model for Tomoyo's clothes. She's been doing that ever since she started to capture the clow cards anyway. But now, she's had no time to visit Syaoran every night. She could only visit him once a week. That soon changed to once every two weeks. But work piled up and that changed to every month. Syaoran grew worse and Sakura got worried.  
  
_Syaoran. I'm sorry._ Sakura thought as she walked down the catwalk when she should have been at the hostpital, visiting Syaoran.  
  
Today was the second year since Syaoran's accident. Another year has gone past. Today was again the day Syaoran was supposed to meet Sakura at the airport. Meilin was coming home. Tomoyo gave Sakura a month break. Now Sakura could visit Syaoran everyday.  
  
But first, she went to pick up Meilin. 


	4. Ch4 Just A Little Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its charaters. They belong to CLAMP!. But I do own my story and did NOT copy ANYBODY. Please do not chase after me with a butcher knife, saying I stole your story! Now that that's all cleared up, please enjoy my story!   
  
**A Broken Promise**  
  
**Chapter 4: Just a Little Misunderstanding**  
  
"Meilin! Over here!" Sakura called out and waved when she saw Meilin coming out.  
  
"Sakura!" Meilin ran towards Sakura, giving her a hug. Meilin had changed a lot. Her waist-length black hair was now only a bit longer than shoulder-length. She was also taller. But she was still the same old Meilin underneath.  
  
Sakura's cell phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Sakura speaking."  
  
"Miss Kinomoto. Mr. Syaoran Li has waken up." A female voice said. Sakura reconized the voice as the nurse from the hostpital that takes care of Syaoran everyday.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen with happiness. Sakura was speechless.  
  
"Hello? Miss Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here. Thank you for telling me!" Sakura said happily. She hung up and Meilin looked at Sakura with a quizzical look.  
  
"Syaoran. Is. Awake!!!!" Sakura squealed excitedly as Meilin's face lit up in happiness.  
  
"Lets go see him!"   
  
Sakura drove Meilin to the hostpital and they both went into room 18 happily, to find Syaoran sitting up, drinking a bowl of soup made by Yelan, who was sitting beside him.  
  
"Syaoran!" The two girls exclaimed, Yelan smiling happily, then getting up to leave. She knew the two girls would want a private chat with Syaoran.  
  
Meilin hugged Syaoran, while Sakura stood in the room, happy that he was awake, but still too shy to go up and hug him the way Meilin was.  
  
Syaoran blushed a deep shade of red when Meilin hugged him. He wasn't like that before when Meilin hugged him.  
  
"Sakura...." Syaoran said to Meilin dreamily.   
  
Sakura went to Syaoran's side. "Syaoran. I'm glad your awake."  
  
"Hi Meilin." Syaoran said to Sakura. Sakura's heart fell. Syaoran thought she was Meilin and Meilin was her.....  
  
"Syaoran, I'm Sakura!" Sakura's eyes welled with tears again, she tried to keep them from falling, but one escaped.  
  
"Stop joking with me, Meilin." Syaoran looked at Sakura with a serious face, but reached out and wiped the tear away. To Meilin, he said "Sakura. I missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."  
  
Meilin looked up at Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry." She stood up and told Syaoran that she was Meilin, but he wouldn't believe her.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, young ladies, but Mr. Li needs his rest. He'll have to stay for two more days, then he can go." The doctor told the two girls with a smile on his face. "This is quite a miracle. He's been in a coma for two years and his memory is still fine."  
  
"No it's not!" Meilin burst out and told the doctor how Syaoran was confusing the two of them up.  
  
"Calm down, Miss Rae. He'll be better in a couple days. Just keep reminding him who you are." The doctor explained patiently, before he asked the two to leave again.  
  
"Bye, Syaoran." Sakura said sadly, and walked out of the room.  
  
"It's ok, Sakura. The doctor said he'd get us right in a couple days. We'll just keep reminding him." Meilin said, still happy that Syaoran has finally awaken. "You should be happy!"  
  
Sakura gave Meilin a little smile, then they both went home.  
  
For the next two days, Meilin and Sakura went to visit Syaoran, but he still mixed the two up. Soon, the doctor told them Syaoran could leave.  
  
"Make sure he takes his medicine and comes back every month for a check up." The doctor told them. Sakura and Meilin nodded and led Syaoran out of the hostpital.  
  
"How nice it is to be outside again!" Syaoran said, breathing in fresh air, instead of that mucky air in the hostpital. He turned around, and held Meilin's hands in his hands.  
  
"Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you something." Syaoran said, still mistaking Meilin for Sakura.  
  
Meilin opened her mouth to tell him that she was Meilin, but Syaoran shushed her.  
  
"Sakura, now that we're 20 years old." Syaoran knelt down and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet pink box. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a ring. A ring with a silver cherry blossom on it, and in the center of the cherry blossom was a shiny diamond. Syaoran looked at Meilin with cute puppy eyes. "Please say yes."  
  
Sakura stood at the side, watching all this. Her heart broke into tiny pieces. Meilin looked to where Sakura was, then said "Syaoran, stand up." She helped Syaoran stand up and said "I'm not Sakura. Ok? She is Sakura." Meilin said, pointing at Sakura. "I am Meilin."  
  
Syaoran shook his head in disbelief. He opened his mouth to talk, but Meilin stopped him, so he wouldn't break Sakura's heart even more.  
  
"Lets just go home, ok?" Meilin said.  
  
"In Japan?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No. I'm Meilin. Do you know where Meilin lives?"  
  
"You're not Meilin! You're Sakura!" Syaoran tried to kiss Meilin, but she pushed him away.   
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I'm Meilin."  
  
Meilin, Sakura and Syaoran all went into Sakura's car. Meilin drove because Sakura didn't know where Syaoran lived in Hong Kong. They dropped Syaoran off at his apartment, then Meilin drove her and Sakura home.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura." Meilin said to Sakura.  
  
"It's not your fault. Maybe this is fate. Maybe Syaoran doesn't want to remember me." Sakura said gloomily, tears coming her eyes again.  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
Meilin and Sakura both returned to their rooms, and spent the whole night there. They both had their own problems to worry about. 


	5. Ch5 Sakura's Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its charaters. They belong to CLAMP!. But I do own my story and did NOT copy ANYBODY. Please do not chase after me with a butcher knife, saying I stole your story! Now that that's all cleared up, please enjoy my story!   
  
**A Broken Promise**  
  
**Chapter 5: Sakura's Confession**  
  
The next day, Sakura had all her stuff packed up, and swung her bag with her cell phone, keys and Sakura cards on one shoulder. She knocked on Meilin's door and she opened it.  
  
"Meilin, I'm going back to Japan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't belong here anymore. I think you should marry Syaoran."  
  
"But he thinks I'm you! That'd be lying to him!"  
  
"Do what you want, Meilin. I'm going back to Japan." Sakura said coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. Really sorry."  
  
Sakura's eyes softened. "It's not your fault, Meilin. I just feel Syaoran doesn't want me around. Good bye."  
  
"If you really want to go, at least let me take you." Meilin said, returning to her room and changed quickly, then she helped Sakura with her one suitcase.  
  
As they opened the door, they found Syaoran about to ring the door bell.  
  
"Sakura! Are you leaving?" Syaoran exclaimed, at first Sakura thought he had remembered her, but then Syaoran took her suitcase from Meilin. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Syaoran, I'm not leaving. Sakura is." Meilin said, pointing to Sakura.  
  
"That's Meilin."  
  
Sakura ignored Syaoran and waved a taxi. Meilin followed and Syaoran followed Meilin.  
  
Sakura got off the taxi and went into the airport. _Today is the 734th day. Two years and four days since his accident. Syaoran doesn't know I've been counting._ Sakura thought sadly to herself.  
  
Meilin and Syaoran followed Sakura.   
  
"Sakura. Good bye." Meilin said to Sakura when she was about to enter the departure gate. Meilin hugged Sakura.   
  
"I wish the best for you. And Syaoran." Sakura said, hugging back.  
  
"Bye Meilin." Syaoran said to Sakura briefly.   
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran. Tears came to her eyes. He still doesn't remember me. She hugged Syaoran tightly.  
  
"I have to tell you this, Syaoran, or I'll never forgive myself." Sakura took a deep breath. "I LOVE YOU!" Sakura yelled out loudly by Syaoran's ear.  
  
Syaoran blinked in surprise, moments later, he realized who the person that was hugging him was. "I love you too, Sakura. Please don't leave me!" Syaoran hugged Sakura back.  
  
"What? You know who I am now?" Sakura asked, hoping that he really did know.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Sakura." Syaoran knelt down again, the way he did to Meilin the day he came out of the hostpital. "I love you, Sakura. Will you marry me?" He pulled out the box form his pocket, taking out the ring.  
  
Sakura looked over to where Meilin was. Meilin smiled and nodded lightly, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Yes." Sakura said and closed her eyes. Syaoran stood up and put the ring on her ring finger, then kissed her.  
  
The Unnamed card flew out of Sakura's bag, pink and green sparkles fell from it as it made a spiral around them.  
  
Meilin stood on the side, watching this, tears rolling down her cheeks. _I will never become the one with such a high place in Syaoran's heart._ _But I can be happy for them._ She wiped the tears away as she thought this. _I shall always be by your side._


	6. Ch6 The Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its charaters. They belong to CLAMP!. But I do own my story and did NOT copy ANYBODY. Please do not chase after me with a butcher knife, saying I stole your story! Now that that's all cleared up, please enjoy my story!   
  
**A Broken Promise**  
  
**The Epilogue**  
  
(written in Sakura's point of view)  
  
It's been five years and 3 days since Syaoran's car accident, two years and 364 days since I married Syaoran, tomorrow would be our anniversary. Anniversary for everything that's happened on that very day. We are now living together happily in his apartment in Hong Kong. I am now 22. I am still working as a model for T. Daidouji Fashions, but Syaoran told me that I could retire when I'm 25 and become his full time wife. And full time mother for his kids. Maybe....I'm only 22, I'm not thinking about kids just yet.   
  
Meilin is still in England, studying to become a lawyer. She went back after Syaoran's and my wedding. Our wedding had went successfully.  
  
Ring! Ring! My cell phone chirped out its little song. I picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Sakura speaking!"  
  
"Hey Sakura! It's me, Meilin! I'm coming back to Hong Kong tomorrow! Isn't that great? I know it's your anniversary tomorrow and everything, so I'll come by the day after tomorrow. But if you ever want to see me, I'll be home all day tomorrow!" Meilin said quickly. I barely heard everything she'd said.  
  
"That's great Meilin! We'll come over tomorrow! There'll be other anniversaries, but you coming back will only be once! Since I know you're going to stay in England permanently now."  
  
"Thanks Sakura. You're the best." Meilin replied. "I have to go now, bye!"  
  
"Bye." We hung up. It was 8:00 at night. Syaoran would be home soon.  
  
I heard the door unlock and I skipped over.  
  
"Syaoran! You're home!" I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yeah..." Syaoran replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong, Syaoran? You seem sad." I asked.  
  
"Well, my boss is sending me to L.A. the day after tomorrow. It'll be a great job oppritunity, but..." His voice trailed off. I knew he was thinking about me.  
  
"It's alright. You go on ahead!"  
  
(the day after tomorrow, which is the day Syaoran is leaving for L.A.)  
  
"Bye Syaoran." I hugged him.  
  
"Bye Sakura." He hugged me back.  
  
"Be safe, alright?" I grabbed his suitcase and passed it to him.  
  
"I will." He turn to leave, but I called out.   
  
"Syaoran! Wait!" I took out the Unnamed card out of my pocket. I took the card and put it in his hand. I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and let him go.  
  
(written in Syaoran's point of view)  
  
I turned and went into the departure gate. I looked at the card Sakura put in my hand. It was the Unnamed card. The card with a heart and a pair of wings surrounding it. It looks as if it represented mine and Sakura's love. I turned the card over and saw something written on the back. It said:  
  
Syaoran,   
  
I'll always wait for you. I'll count every, single day until you are back. I love you forever.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Sakura.  
  
I held the card against my heart._ I love you too, Sakura._ I stepped onto the plane, putting the card in my wallet. _The Unnamed card. Mine and Sakura's card of Love......_


End file.
